movietotalfandomcom-20200214-history
Trivia for Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart
He was baptised as Johannes Chrysostomus Wolfgangus Theophilus Mozart. His films are often philosophical metaphors taking place in settings with usually modern themes involving sexuality, addictions, love, religion. He loved poetry and is known to have inspired a lot of screenplays on classic poetry stories. His father was a memoire writer and also had a winetasting business which was part of his hobby. Mozart is known to have planned some films which either were cancelled or were made impossible because of his death in 1987: - He was planning to direct a film adaptation of the classic German legend Rattenfanger von Hameln in the early 70s, with Allan Edwal set to portray the main role. The film was, however, cancelled, because of the filming scheduling conflicts and because the set up filming locations were unavailable. In 1984, 12 years later, Mozart tried again to realize the film but due to the box office fail of an earlier, American, adaptation of the story the concept was never realized. - A lot of people believe he was planning to do a remake of the classic D.W. Griffith film, The Birth Of A Nation (1915). First of all, Mozart was always intrigued by the American culture and history of it. There are even rumors that, during his visits in the United States, he actually visited several towns were the original film took place. Other people believe this to be a fairy tale because Mozart has never directed an American film in his entire career. - While working on Don Giovanni (1979), Werner Herzog actually offered him to direct Nosferatu, Phantom Der Nacht (1979). Mozart refused because he wanted to direct his own horrorfilm concept. - Mozart was also planning to direct a film about kids growing up in Nazi-Germany during the 1940s. Mozart was planning this film in 1977, but due to the big succes of large-scaled German war epics he lost his trust in the screenplay. The title of this film has never been known. - After the release of Die Zauberflute (1987), Mozart was planning to adapt the novel Der Mann ohne Eigenschaften which was set to be released in 1989, but Mozart died of cirrhosis in 1988 due to abusive alchohol use. He was an extreme strong drinker and visited a lot of bars with friends when he was 16-18 years old. He minimanlized drinking when he was 21 years old. During the 60s, he would often drink at night hours but during the 1970s he would at least drink two glasses of scotch while writing screenplays in his home. During the 80s, he had drank so much that it damaged his liver and he was forced to stop. He begin to use cocaine for several weeks, but ended up again drinking. In his last two years, his wife often said that he drank over two bottles of scotch during the day. In 1988, he was 51 years old, he eventually died of cirrhosis and extreme liver damage due to abusive alcohol use.